


Until Grump

by Darky_queen



Category: Game Grumps, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps AU, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_queen/pseuds/Darky_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accident that happened exactly one year ago, a group of six friends all come back for a weekend trip back where it all started. Guilt, grudges and mystery all come together jam packed into the longest night of these friend's lives. Nothing will ever be the same, the biggest question everyone has to ask is...will they make it until dawn?<br/>{Spoiler warning, if you haven't seen or played Until Dawn there might be some spoiling so check that out first if you want!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all! My name is Darky, and I'm happy to be back into the swing of writing! I'm really excited for this and I cannot wait for you all to read and comment. Please feel free to comment and talk with me and others about the story! Please keep it friendly and I can't wait to go on this crazy adventure together!  
> Also I don't own any of this or any of the Until Dawn things, I'm just a simple girl who loves AU's  
> ~XxX~ Darky

‘Fucking Freezing…’ Dan thought to himself as he held himself close. Brown eyes lazily turned to look out the frosted window to his side as he cursed the cold and Ross. It was his friend, Ross, who had dragged him up to this freezing cold mountain to stay for a week. A friendly “get together” He remember the man saying over the phone. With a frustrated huff Danny pulled his arms closer to his chest in a vain attempt to keep himself warm. Time passed slowly on the trolley it seemed, and just as Dan had lulled himself to sleep by the rhythm of the car he felt himself jolt awake as it came to a rough stop at the top of the mountain. Looking out the window with little excitement he pulled his phone out again from his pocket. 

‘Once you get off the car, it’s just a little hike up the mountain to my parents cabin! Can’t wait to see you danny~~ ;p’ 

Grumbling at the text the man shoved his phone back into his pocket and slid the backpack he hard brought onto his shoulders. Stepping out into the cold a strong gust blew his hat off of the mess of curls he was trying to contain and flew off into the densely wooded area. 

“Oh come on!” He hollered at no one in particular. “That’s my favorite hat!” He added and angrily walked over to where his beanie sat in the snow. The crunching of his feet and a few birds were the only sounds on the mountain. However the second Dan’s foot made contact with the shaded area of the forest, all noise seemed to stop. The only sound was the man’s labored breathing that fogged up the front of his face. ‘Relax man…’ Dan thought as he reached for his hat.  
“BOO BITCH!” Dan heard as two black figures jumped at him causing him to scream and fall back onto the soft, cold snow beneath him. Brown eyes darted as he heaved and surprise quickly turned to anger when he saw two smiling faces staring down at him. 

“Suzy!? Arin!? Fuck you guys! You’re a bunch of fucking assholes!” Danny swore, begrudgingly letting his cackling friends help him to stand up. When he was up Danny glared at his wheezing friends. Arin was bent over gripping Suzy to keep himself from falling as he tried to collect himself. 

“Dude I’m sorry, it was just too easy!” Arin finally got out before another round of loud laughter. Suzy rolled her big eyes as she watched her boyfriend of many years losing it, she shrugged Arin off of her to pat Danny on the shoulder. 

“But you have to admit, it was pretty funny.” She giggled with a wink. Dan sighed and nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“So how long have you assholes been here?” Dan asked, as he took his hat from Arin and put it on his head again to control his mess of curls. 

“Not too long, Ross texted saying you were on your way, and we knew the widdle baby would get scared.” Arin chastised and pulled playfully at Dan’s cheek, eliciting a smack to his hand by Danny. Suzy shrugged and hefted her own backpack back onto her shoulders and lead the way up the mountain. 

“You nerds both know that you would all be scared if it wasn’t for me.” Suzy threw over her shoulder as she made her way up the path. Arin kept far behind her, Dan noticed and slowed to walk next to his best friend. 

“Everything okay dude?” Danny asked, concern in his eyes. Arin blinked and nodded quickly. 

“Oh yeah! Dude everything is way better than okay.” Arin assured, as he slowed down and called up to his girlfriend. “Ay, Suzy! Dan dropped his wallet, we’re gonna look for it real quick! We’ll catch up!” Suzy turned around and smiled giving a thumbs up before she continued her way up the mountain. Arin took a deep breath and turned back to face Dan, and he pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket. 

“I’m going to propose to Suzy, while we’re here. I thought she’d like it since it’s so beautiful.” Arin said slowly, grinning hesitantly at his best friend. Danny looked at the box then at Arin and shouted with joy and hugging him hard. Both boys laughed loudly but turned, surprised when they heard a voice a good few feet ahead of them. 

“Ay shut up down there! You’re gonna cause an avalanche!” Danny’s eyes lit up when he saw his old friend, Brian. 

“Ninja Brian!” Dan shouted and ran up the hill, tripping over his long legs as he went, and eventually tackling his stern faced friend. 

“Get off me!” Brian yelled, trying to keep with his usual expressionless face, but he couldn’t but break it when he felt Dan head butting him gently in the shoulder. 

“Looks like the gangs all here!” Suzy giggled, snuggling into her boyfriend’s embrace once he got up there. The four all talked and caught up on their way up the mountain, Brian happily bragging about going to school for his PhD. Climbing up the cold mountain the group finally found themselves face to face with a huge cabin. Ross grinned coyly and smoothly got up from his spot on a small ledge near the house. Walking over to the new group, Danny instantly felt his stomach sink, and the guilty feeling returned slowly. 

“Friends!” Ross grinned, throwing his arms open, slinging an arm around Arin. “Took you losers long enough! Barry, Jon and I are freezing!” He laughed, looking them all over. “Well let’s try and get in!” Arin nodded and smiled, before turning to Danny with a worried look. Dan gave a shaky, but reassuring smile. Ross hummed as he looked around in his pocket before tsking. “I don’t have the keys with me! Dan, come with me to the back, we’ll try and get in through the window.” He offered. Danny gulped before nodding, he took a step forward, and slowly followed Ross. 

Once to the window Ross hefted it up with ease and gestured with his face for Dan to go in the dark, damp looking basement. “Just crawl in and make your way to the front door, and open it up for us.” He explained, cold eyes watching Dan’s every move. 

“There’s no spiders down there right?” Dan asked jokingly, walking over and climbing in through the window. 

“No. Just ghosts.” Ross laughed, and slammed the window shut. Dan was thankful the window was shut and Ross couldn't hear his yelp. Dan pulled his phone out, and clicked the flashlight on and made his way through the house. 

 

Ross made his way to the front and smiled slightly, at Arin’s visible change in his face. “Danny boy’s gonna work on getting us inside! Shouldn’t be too much longer!” 

Arin watched Ross closely, resting his chin on Suzy’s shoulder, talking low in her ear. “Does Ross seem okay to you? This all just seems weird, and...wrong.” Suzy looked up at him with doe eyes and smiled softly, reaching a mittened hand up to stroke his bearded chin. 

“Don’t worry, bear, it’ll be okay! We’ll all be fine.” Arin smiled weakly and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He wanted desperately to believe what she said, but deep in his gut he felt like this trip was going to be the longest one of his life. 

 

There wasn’t much talking that happened between the group of friends, that was until the door swung open and Danny stood grinning in the doorway. 

“Come on guys! It’s fucking freezing out there!” Danny grinned and the whole bunch of them came into the cabin. It was huge and expensive, over the top and exactly just as it had been one year ago. Ross seemed to move around the room like a ghost, sad eyes hidden behind a relaxed face. His fingertips lingered lazily on each thing he touched. His family hadn’t set foot in this cabin since the accident, and in truth no one knew the group of friends were even there. 

Arin watched Ross carefully, his arm instinctively tightened around Suzy’s waist. Something was wrong, well a lot of things were wrong with this scenario. Last year there had been a terrible accident that had happened up on this mountain and being here made Arin feel sick all over again. Everyone seemed uncomfortable, even Jon who was usually the clown of the group was utterly silent as the stood in the dark. Not a sound being made, a veil of worry and discomfort was all that could be felt. The sound of Danny’s slightly ragged breathing as he watched Ross was the only thing that broke through the silence. Until Arin cleared his throat. 

“So uh, Ross...how ya doin’ buddy? This all just seems weird...and wrong.” 

Ross blinked slowly in response to being regarded, a tense and forced smile pulled on Ross’ face. “Wrong? What’s wrong about this?” He asked with a soft chuckle. “What’s wrong is what you did.” Ross said lowly, a shadow getting casted for his face. 

“Ross if you have something to say, just say it.” Arin pleaded, standing up and walking over to the shadowed man, offering a gentle hand to his old friend. The events of last year seemed to age him faster than the rest. His natural baby face reddened with a look of pale insanity. Arin went rigid when Ross’s gentle laughter filled the air. 

“Oh it’s so easy isn’t Arin? To only think about what happened at a time like this! You have no right to think this is wrong! You still have your girlfriend, and it wasn’t your best friend who had hurt her!” 

“How many times do I have to apologize Ross?! It was never supposed to be like that, it was just a joke! We never meant for Holly and Mark to get hurt Ross!” Danny pleaded, walking past Arin, eyes kind on Ross. “We can’t keep living in the past like that...We can’t.” Ross’ breathing picked up as he walked over to Danny, leaning up to get just at eye level with Danny and scowled at the man. 

“You don’t get to be sorry Dan! She’s dead because of you! Because of all of you, Mark too! They’re dead...they’re dead.” Ross gasped, taking a step back he cleared his throat. “That reminds me about rooming...Brian and Dan, you’re going to be in the house off to the side of the cabin. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The eldest man among them, Brian, protested. “You could have told us that sooner! We wasted all this fucking time in here?” Ross shrugged carelessly and waved teasingly at the two men; reeling at Danny’s look of both fear and guilt. Danny shook his head slowly, gently placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Come on man let’s go...we’ll sort this all out in the morning...We’re all just tense because of the trips and some sleep is well needed.” Danny offered. Gesturing with his head, and the two friends left, not without some grumbling from Brian’s part. Ross smirked and left the big living room, whistling a soft and haunting tune that filled the mostly empty house. Jon announced that he was going to go take a bath before going to bed. Arin nodded and walked over to Barry, talking low to Ross’ long time best friend. 

“How’s he been doing? Obviously he’s not okay…” Barry sighed and shook his head, chewing on his lip in thought.  
“No..he’s been having a rough go of it. Things haven’t been the same since last year, but he’s trying really hard to get back into the swing of things.”

“Well let’s try and have fun this weekend. Holly and Mark would have wanted us to have fun.” Barry nodded in agreement and sighed softly. 

 

Brian and Danny made the long walk to the other side of the cabin to find where they were to be staying for the weekend. They made casual conversation, but somehow it always found a way of coming back to the topic of what had happened last year. Brian felt bad as he watched Danny’s usually confident and jokester character change as he talked sadly about what had happened. Danny blamed himself for what had happened even though it was all of their faults. but Brian decided to stray away from that comment. 

“So how’s the music going Danny? You still gonna try and become a number one hit single?” Brian teased. Danny offered a weak smile and shrugged. 

“Yeah I am! I just got a deal with a company whose looking to publish my Skyhill stuff, so I’m really excited for that...I shouldn’t have come up here. I knew it was a bad idea, he blames me the most...and I can’t be mad at him, I don’t want to be. He deserves to be angry, he has every right to hate me! What I don’t understand is why he invited me..?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he wants to get over it and maybe he wants to be friends again? I think the best thing to do right now is just let him be, and don’t push it. We’ll have fun this weekend, I promise.” Brian offered, with a half shrug. “It’ll all work out in the end I promise.” Danny smiled weakly and nodded. Stopping short as he stared at the smaller cabin, head tilting. 

“Leave it to Ross’ family to always get the biggest, even when it’s smaller.” He teased, walking into the house. Brian followed behind and looked around the room, shivering at how cold it was in the room. The moon had finally begun to rise in the sky and a loud howling could be heard from somewhere deep in the woods, Brian shook his head and went about making a fire in the fireplace. 

“I’m going to head to bed.” Danny said, walking into the room he claimed as his own and began undressing, getting into his long fuzzy pj pants and a loose hoodie. Until he heard commotion from the front room, he came out and saw Brian standing in the open door war, looking around and huffing about. “What’s the matter?” Dan asked, walking over to the window to see if there was any important commotion going on. 

“Those fuckers followed us out here! They keep throwing shit at the door! We’re onto you you fucks! Ross I swear if that’s you, I’m going to kick your ass!” Brian threatened, before slamming the door and locking it. “What assholes.” He grumbled. Danny chuckled and shook his head, turning his head and walking a few steps towards his bedroom before he heard a loud crash, whipping around all he saw was Brian being pulled by something through the window by the door. His hands desperately gripping the windowsill, he barely got out his beg to be helped before being dragged somewhere deep into the forest. His screams breaking the peaceful silence of the forest. 

“BRIAN!!” Dan shouted, running to the kitchen and grabbing a huge knife, practically jumping into his vans and running out into the snow. Following the trail in the snow and practically screaming when he saw the trail turn into blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darky here, the second chapter is being written but my personal life had gotten hella crazy so it might be up later in the week :( sorry!   
> XxX Darky


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry I've been so MIA! I experienced a loss in my family and I just couldn't get myself to write and then with school I just lost interest! But I really hope you all can forgive me and I hope you love this chapter! I'm really proud of it!

Jon

A soft hum left Jon as he moved around the giant bathroom, getting his bath ready, that was until he began turning the knob for the hot water and nothing came out. He blinked and scratched his beard turning the cold knob and still nothing. Huffing loudly he stood and pulled his sweater over his head again and began down the stairs into the main room where Ross was sat jotting something down in what looked like a journal. 

“Uh hey Ross, the water ain’t turnin’ on.” Jon said as he cleared his throat, trying not to visibly tense when Ross’ eyes slowly looked up at him but he relaxed at the sweet smile on the other’s face 

“Oh the thing must be acting up. Come with me downstairs.” Ross motioned as he stood up and walked toward a door that lead to the basement. It was spooky for sure but it was just a basement. On one of the walls was a framed photo of Ross and Holly; it was happier times for sure and Ross looked totally different, now he looked sleep deprived and twitchy, it seemed anything would set him off. Jon heard Ross call for him and he shook his head, jogging down to see him, smiling gently. 

“Can you just hold this flashlight while I try and see what the problem is?” Ross asked as he held out the flashlight, Jon nodded and took it aiming it at the water heater, he looked around with little interest, eyes catching on a baseball bat brow raising but he didn’t question it. Ross began whistling a gentle tune as he fiddled around with the machine and with a loud start it lit up to life, both boys exclaimed their excitement and high fived loudly, grins stretching across their faces. That was until a sound came from a few feet away and boy boys turned to look toward where it came from. 

“What do you suppose that was…?” Jon squeaked looking at Ross. 

“Couldn’t tell ya….” 

With a gulp Jon took a step forward, aiming the flashlight towards the darkness of the basement, it felt cooler somehow and the hairs on Jon’s neck stood up straight as strained to see what had made that noise, Ross straining to peek over Jon’s shoulder. A small bucket rolled in front of them and both boys let out a breath of relief at the sight of it and turned to look at each other with relieved smiles, laughing at the others fear and poking fun at the other being afraid of a bucket. A relaxing quiet fell over the two and it felt just like old times for Jon, this was the Ross that the whole group missed, and it was nice to see him finally relax. Just as Jon was about to comment, a shadow passed through the light and it caught their attention, a figure jumped out who was masked and screamed at the pair. Ross’s fist went out to meet the man who had scared them both but the masked man dodged and laughed loudly followed closely by a series of loud coughing. 

“ARIN!?” Jon and Ross yelled, the mask was peeled off to reveal long brown hair with a blond streak through it as well as a cheeky smile. “God I should’ve socked you!” Ross yelled pushing the laughing man with a grin. Finally Arin caught his breath and he wiped a tear from his eyes sighing.

“Oh man, that shit was waaayyy too easy.” Arin announced. Jon rolled his eyes and took a shove at Arin too, Jon was used to this jokester humor of Arin’s the two having been inseparable for a long time until Danny showed up but there were no hard feelings and he was glad Arin could still joke with the both of them. 

“Ech, I ain’t havin anymore of your shit, Arin.” Jon grumbled handing the flashlight to Ross. “If you two assholes will excuse me I’m gonna go take a bath.” He huffed and walked off shaking his head. 

Arin 

Arin put his arm around his smaller friend and lead him up the stairs. “Suz and I found a ouija board if you wanna play with us?” Ross hummed in thought before shrugging and nodding, agreeing to a quick game. In a dark room lit by candles Suzy sat with the board in front of her. She smiled at the boys as they took their seats. The trio put their hands on the piece and circled it around the board, the room utterly silent except for the sound of the piece moving. 

“Is anyone there?” Suzy asked loudly, looking around. The room felt eerie and all three were hyper aware, and jumped at the feeling of the piece moving. 

“Who’s doing that..?” Ross asked, looking at the other two for reassurance but none came as the other two remained silent. The piece rested comfortably on ‘yes’. 

“What’s your name?” Arin asked, brown eyes looking over every inch of the dark room. The piece began to move in a circle as it started to rest on different letters, slowly spelling them out. 

“This is such bullshi-” Ross started to complain before he stopped short as Suzy read the letters out loud, managing to grow paler as they all processed the letters that were being spelt out.   
‘H-O-L-L-Y’  
“This is fucked…” Arin breathed, licking his lips he looked at Ross pitifully. “Maybe we should sto-”

“No!” Ross yelled, looking at his old friend desperately. “I want...I need to know what it says.” 

“Maybe...if this is...Holly, we can ask what happened that night.” Suzy suggested, looking between both men. Arin was about to protest but Ross nodded quickly. 

“I’ll be okay. I swear.” Suzy nodded as Ross spoke and she shook out a shiver that was gripping onto her back. Straightening herself she looked into the empty blackness that was above them. 

“Holly...We are so sorry. What happened that night was fucked up, it was mean and so uncalled for. We are so sorry.” Suzy sniffled, Arin’s free hand reaching out to touch her thigh gently and lovingly. 

‘B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-D’ ‘M-U-R-D-E-R-E-D’

“N-No! We didn’t murder you Holly! It was just supposed to be a prank!” Suzy gasped, trying to console the emptiness, gasping softly as Arin’s hand tightened to try and calm her. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ross yelled over the commotion of the piece still flying across the board. 

‘P-R-O-O-F’ ‘L-I-B-R-A-R-Y’

“What proof…?” Arin breathed, looking between the two. He shivered harshly when it felt like brushed past him causing him to quickly look over his shoulder. 

‘L-O-V-E’ ‘R-O-’

The final two letters were all it could get out before the board shook and the triangle piece threw itself against the wall causing all of them to jump. Ross stood up quickly with a barrage of swears, pacing the room. Arin stood to hug his visibly shaken girlfriend, it took a lot to scare Suzy, and even Arin’s heart was beating fast, he held her close, but his caramel eyes never left Ross. 

“You guys are sick! This shit isn’t real!” Ross yelled, walking up to his friends looking them both up and down. 

“Ross...we don’t know what just happened either, it’s okay.” Arin tried to defend, carefully pushing his arm in front of Suzy. 

“I-I don’t know what you two thought, if fucking with me like this was gonna help me “deal” or whatever the fuck they say...but it just shows me how sick you both are.” 

“You agreed to it Ross.” Arin challenged, his brows furrowed at the man. 

“Fuck you, Arin. I don’t need this shit.” Ross bit out, shoving pass them to go down a flight of stairs. The couple both sighed and sat down, Arin holding his head and rubbing his temples. His long hair falling to cover his face as he swore to himself, pushing the remainder of the board onto the floor. 

“Should we go after him?” Suzy asked, reaching out to gently run Arin’s back, the man weakly shook his head and leaned back. 

“No…he’ll be fine, well...he’ll work it out.” Arin said weakly, looking up at his girlfriend. “If...if you were faking that you did one hell of a job.” 

“I would never! That was crazy, I-I don’t even believe it myself...I think we should do what it says...Go to the library.” Suzy suggested, looking at Arin with shaken eyes. The man stroked his beard and nodded, standing up and walking over to Suzy before stopping and kissing his forehead. 

“I love you, Suzy.” 

“I love you, Arin.”

 

Danny

Cold, it was very cold. That was the only thing that Danny could let himself think about as he searched for Brian. He didn’t have time for fear, or anguish, not even time for emotion. Danny only let himself feel how cold it was. The snow that was falling burned on his face, his breathing and the faint screams of Brian was the only thing that Danny could hear as he ran. Swiftly jumping over rocks and logs that he came across, that was until he noticed the faint screaming stopped and Danny tripped over a log, falling face first into the snow below him. The cold snow seemed to burn any bare skin it touched. Rolling onto his back Danny let out a genuine scream of agony, the cold and his missing friend was enough to break the remaining strand of confidence Danny had in himself. As he laid there he remembered every second of what had happened last year on this very night. 

It had snowed the worst it had ever snowed that night, and the eight young adults inside couldn’t find it in themselves to care about the weather. The night of partying had found itself slowing down, Ross and Barry were passed out on the couch, game controllers in their hand and the repetitive sound of an old game filling the living room. Down the hall Danny grinned as he set everything up in the bedroom that Ross and Holly were going to be staying in. Jon watched them all get ready and he sighed softly. 

“Should we really do this? I don’t think it’s very nice, I’m all for fucking with people but this…”

“Oh shut up Jon! It’s all in good fun!” Danny called, setting the camera up against the wall. “Suzy did you set up the note?” The only other girl on the trip nodded reluctantly, it had been her job to write the letter that was going to draw Holly into the room. 

“Places everyone!” Danny grinned and everyone in the room found a place to hide as the door to the room opened slowly. Holly’s sweet face poked in and she looked around with interest, chewing on her lip. 

“Ross…? Sweety?” She asked, walking in fully and looking around shyly. 

“Oh hey Holly.” She perked up and squinted her eyes trying to see in the dark room. What she didn’t see was Danny and Arin trying not to laugh as Arin mimicked their friend’s voice. “Did you get my note?” Holly’s face flushed softly at the mention of the note and she grinned, fiddling with the cardigan she wore. 

“Y-you had said you wanted to wait, but if you’re ready than I am to-” Holly’s heart stopped, her eyes widening as Danny and Arin came out of the closet with a camera in their hands. Holly’s body visibly shook as she held her arms close to her body staring at the floor in shock. 

“Smile pretty for the camera Holly! Oh come on! It was just a little joke.” Danny laughed, keep the camera on the shaking and sniveling girl. He turned his head though when she let out a wail and turn to run out of the room. The laughter soon died down quickly when she left the room. The group of friend running after her. Mark, who had stayed rather quiet through the whole ordeal, lead the group on to go find her. He left after her when she ran deep into the woods and the group of friends had never seen her or Mark again after that day. 

Ross was never the same after that day. His usual upbeat self turned into solitude. He stopped going to school or seeing anyone. Aside from Barry, Mark was Ross’ closest friend, on top of it his girlfriend dead too. 

Danny sobbed openly and loudly in the snow. Why did this have to happen and what was he supposed to do? It felt like hours Danny laid motionless in the snow, it’s cold hands wrapping around him and making him numb to both the sensation of cold but also the feelings whirling around in his head like the snow that swirled around him. The only thing that got his attention was the sound of a scream in the distance. It sounded vaguely human, but mostly grotesque and painful. However the noise reminded him of why he came out here and so he left his pitiful state behind as he tried to follow the noise. Along the way he found a ripped piece of cloth that had to have belonged to Brian. 

Further along the way down the path Danny saw a large building, staring curiously at the seemingly out of place building, trying to catch his breath, brows furrowed he walked slowly to it. Huge clawed imprints made a path to a broken window; peering inside Danny saw a shadow dart deeper inside the empty, and cold cavern. Taking a deep breath, Danny slid in easily through the window and looked around with interest, heart pounding in cautious curiosity. He walked slowly around the room he found himself in, dark eyes looking around for a sound of any kind that would let him know that his friend was still alive. He searched for a few minutes and sighed heavily in defeat, that is until he heard some shuffling in another room. Danny peered through a small window in the door. In the room a man stood in the shadows; the only thing visible was his arm which was mangled and dirty, his hand gently stroked the nose of a deer, one with large antlers and a thick coat. 

As Danny watched the scene before him with intensity, his knees betrayed him and he fell forward through the door, a loud crash ringing through the room. The shadowed man looked toward the loud noise and ran through a door that was near to him. Danny swore and looked up with stressed eyes, freezing at the sight of the deer. It tilted its large head down and scraped at the ground, sharp antlers pointed right at Danny. 

Time slowed down to Danny as the deer charged at him and he had to make a decision, whether to jump to the side and risk the animal charging him on the ground or allow himself to be attacked straight on. Danny closed his eyes and braced himself holding out his hands to hopefully protect himself. As the animal charged him it seemed to skid slowly to a stop, its once fast pace now a slow stop and his wet nose leaned in to sniff Danny’s hands with interest. Dark brown eyes slowly opened as Danny stared bewildered at the animal, gulping he gently started to stroke its nose with shaking hands. The deer slowly closed his own eyes and the bond was made. Danny instantly felt relaxed and he grinned happily at the animal. 

“You’re not so scary huh?” He said softly with a grin, the air was warm around the two as the deer breathed steadily. “You wanna help me find my friend?” The boy asked, and he started walking towards where that stranger had ran off to and the deer followed closely behind. 

 

Arin

The two made their way to the library, very little conversation was held between them as they looked around the room for something anything that could be a clue. Arin turned up everything he could find, trying to find it. Suzy glanced at the bookshelf and went over to pick up a lopsided book, but when her slender hand reached out, books began flying at her, causing her to yelp in surprise. Arin quickly rushed to her but the assault was quickly over. Arin looked her over for any sign of injury but Suzy quietly assured him that she was okay. The couple looked each other over one last time until Suzy turned back to the shelf and tilted her head. 

“There’s a button...What the heck, leave it to the O’Donovan’s to have secret doors...Should I press it?” Suzy voiced, looking over at the Arin with her sweet eyes. 

“I mean maybe they didn’t know it was there?” Arin offered weakly, he nodded and shined his phone flashlight at the button. Nodding Suzy’s slender finger reached out to press the button, when she pulled back the shelf started to move and a door was opened. It was nothing but darkness down the steps and Suzy looked back at Arin with a coy grin. 

 

“You first?” She offered, but Arin shook his head vigorously. 

“Are you fucking insane!? I’m not going first! You!” He protested, voice going up an octave as he defended himself. Suzy snorted a laugh and snagged his phone, flashing the light a head of them as they descended down the stairs, Suzy batted at cobwebs that tried to land on her dark hair and she grumbled as they walked. It smelt stale down there, like that door hadn’t been opened in a long time. The two ended up in a room and they looked around for something. Arin noticed a small picture of Holly and Marc, the two of them holding up pink moustaches and making cross eyed faces at the camera. Arin chuckled at it and flipped the photo over his eyes quickly reading the red chicken scratch that was on it. 

‘I’ve been waiting so long for that girl! I have to tear down that O’Donovan boy. Kill everything he loves! Die Die DIE!! They will ALL pay!!!!!’

“Oh my god…” Arin breathed, feeling lightheaded as he re-read the picture over and over. Suzy came in at the sound of Arin gasping. 

“What is it bear, what?” Suzy asked, reaching for the paper. Arin gulped and looked back at the note before he sighed and handing it over to Suzy. He cautioned her about it’s contents, and as her dark eyes looked it over she visibly tensed and was shaken to the core. “Do you think...This is what Holly wanted us to find?” Arin nodded in agreement, that had to be it. 

“Let’s still keep looking around. Maybe there’s more to this then what we thought.” Arin offered, his girlfriend nodded and the two joined hands as the looked around, Arin’s grip just a little tighter than what he meant for it to be. As they looked a door slowly creaked open and the two glanced at one another before nodding. Suzy took the first step, making sure she was able to block Arin from whatever was in the room, Arin flashed the light into the room ahead of them to try and get a sense of what they were going into. Along the walls was pictures of Native American’s and that just confused the two more. Separating they searched the room for anything important that they could find. A piece of paper caught Arin’s eyes as he walked forward and picked it up. It read of an agreement between the O’Donovan’s and someone else, talking about making a donation to the descendants of the Native American’s who lived here. Sighing Arin set the paper down, walking away and into another room with Suzy close behind. 

“So I’ve been thinking. While on the way up here I saw this poster in the ground that was like a wanted poster?” Arin started, shoving his hands in his pockets looking around. “I’m starting to wonder if all these things are starting to link up, ya know?

“What are you talking about?” Suzy demanded, feeling a chill gripping her spine.

“Well Danny mentioned that he felt like someone was following him around for a while, after we scared him, he said that he felt uneasy ever since we came here, and there was this guy-”

“W-Wait! What guy? Are you saying that maybe there’s a criminal up here?”

“It was this dude who threatened the O’Donovan’s, Ross mentioned it like forever ago, that this guy was stalking them. He wanted to burn this place down, and then that letter on the back of the picture…” Arin trailed off. Suzy shook her head and turned her back to him, hugging herself as she shivered. 

“You’re shit at comforting people sometimes, Arin.” She grumbled. Arin reached a hand out to touch her but before he could the doors started to rattle and a shout left from the other side. The couple turned to them and Suzy rushed to the doors that were shaking. “That sounded like Ross!” She yelled, opening the door and looking in. As she called out his name she was yanked through the door with a scream and Arin running after her, running into the shut doors. 

“Suzy! Let me in!” He pleaded, trying to get the doors to open but to no success. He growled and began throwing his weight on the door, trying to get it open. Three shoves and it opened but something made Arin trip and he was met with the cold ground. Dazed he slowly stood up and saw Suzy’s body sprawled out before him. 

“Wha-” Was all he could get out before he saw someone in a mask and a fist met his face. The rest was just pitch blackness.


End file.
